1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cloud-based system for providing a virtual desktop, a method related to a virtual desktop and a computer readable storage medium applying the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cloud-based system for playing multimedia on a virtual desktop, a method for playing multimedia on a virtual desktop and a computer readable storage medium applying the method.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer user interface has been through great change in the past few years. User interfaces provide a command line interface to executing application programs according to character commands input by users in the beginning. Graphical User Interface (GUI) is developed subsequently and provides a user-friendly interface through graphical icons.
Recently, virtual desktop computing is very popular. Users can store their data and application in remote computers, and with a virtual desktop, they can access the stored data and application by any computer. As a result, users may own virtual computers carried with them.
Since most virtual desktops are implemented by transmitting images of the same, it is important to have a broad bandwidth for transmitting the images of virtual desktops. A huge amount of bandwidth is needed especially for playing multimedia on a virtual desktop, but it may come to that requested multimedia can not be played smoothly. Furthermore, a specific virtual desktop interface has to be installed in both remote computers and computers for requesting virtual desktop from the remote computers, which is not convenient.